Till Death We Part
by Iname
Summary: Shuichi's last night alive with Yuki. YxS dramaromance. One shot. Rated M because you'd have to be to understand the meaning of their relationship.


A-N: Drama, but extremely romance, please review and tell me your likes and dislikes. You've been warned, this story is those for the brave in the heart and for those searching for something warm through agony. One shot. Mature because you'd have to be to understand this fic.

Yuki was in the living room, eyes closed in pain as he grasped the couch for support. He couldn't take it anymore hearing Shuichi's painful loud cough.

A tear fell on his hand.

Nearly a year ago, Shuichi was diagnosed with symptoms of the new disease HB that was lashing at the country Japan. His lover had a year to live, and if he was strong, as the doctor put it, he could live for another month than his usual due.

But that was unlikely. Eiri knew that as last week, his little lover had a seizure and almost left him a week early. Eiri Yuki knew that his lover would not last all through the night.

Sighing heavily, he wiped his tears away and silently walked back in the room with a glass of water. He stood by the doorframe and watched

Shuichi laying on his stomach, clasping the sheets as he coughed and coughed, threatening to be blow away by its force.

Falling on his side, Shuichi opened batted his eyes open, Eiri seeing the dark line underneath the boy's eyes sink deeper to his skull, Shuichi smiled,

"Don't look at me like that. You were taking such long time with the water...I thought I was living in desert in here..." he sat up and looked at him as if nothing was wrong.

Shuichi also knew he would not live to see another ray of light.

The tall blonde man walked over and sat lightly next to him. It didn't hurt him to give Shuichi a smile, life was too short for the boy. He stared big gulps the little boy took. The gulps he's been taking for over five years during his stay with Yuki.

Yuki's heart ached.

"Thank-you." Shuichi whispered, handing the glass back to his lover. How it made him smile that his older lover cared. He stared as Yuki stood with the glass and started for the door, only to stop him with a whisper, "Yu...ki."

Eiri snapped his full attention to Shuichi and halted all other activities.

Shuichi's weak smile widened a little, "Thank you." and when Shuichi said he was grateful, he meant the past five years. Never before have Shuichi stopped thanking Yuki for being with him, for staying with him everyday...especially the past year when his life was given a marker. But he couldn't say that for his coughing had overwhelmed his voice.

Yuki smiled back and briskly walked back to the kitchen.

Placing the glass slowly on the counter, he looked down on his knuckles as he heard Shuichi's strong cough...weaken. Weaker...weaker...

He slammed his fist on the tiles, "Damn it!" he cursed.

How clearly the writer remembered that day they came home from the doctor...he bacame very frantic hearing that his small bundle of annoyance was going to die and he remembered pulling an all nighter, not to write, but to call and call all the hospitals there were in Japan to find a damn cure.

In the end, Shuichi begged him to stop torturing himself. He remember all the words Shuichi used,

"No more! Yuki, stop it! There's no cure, this disease can't be cured...just...stop it...stop this right now and just." he could remember the tears soaking his shirt, "just enjoy the rest of what I've left with me.'

Yuki had wanted to lash out at his lover. He wanted to shout at the annoying imp for giving up. How could there be no cure?

Back to the present, Yuki shook his head to wake him up. He couldn't believe it, for ten years...

His narrow golden eyes saw his reflection glint nearby. Yuki smiled. That was the only way. Slowly, he moved his right hand and pulled one of the knife in his rack.

I'd rather die, he thought, placing the tip of the knife on his chest, than be without him. He raised the knife and-

"Yuki!" small, weak, stringy arms coiled around his chest from behind, hands on the spot where the knife was suppose to land and those hands were wanting to protect, "Yuki, don't do it!" Shuichi whispered, "Don't do this...I...I want you to live-"

"Baka!" Yuki shouted, whirling around and knocking Shuichi to the ground. Towering over with his sharp frown he yelled, "How do you expect me to live? Shuichi, all this years living with me, do you really think I won't miss your loud announcements when you're home? Or the time when you'll sneak up in my study? Who'll stop me from overworking-"

Small fingers gently reached out and placed themselves on the novelist's soft cheery blossom lips.

"_You're so pretty..."_ Shuichi whispered, as if it was their first time meeting each other. His hands moved to the tips of the man's golden hair, "You have a lot to live for-"

Yuki dropped the knife in hand just in time to catch Shuichi collapse. Gently, he carried the child to the living room and placed him softly down on the mattress. He watched as Shuichi's eyes closed and his lips softly part to let out a raspy air of breath.

He listened as Shuichi's breath began to slowly fade and unable to hold back the tears he kept, the tears he didn't want Shindo to see, he released his sorrow before the boy.

"Yu...ki..." The singer let out, staring back at Eiri's tearful eyes, "That's not fair...I thought I did all the crying while you took care of me...that's enough. Don't...cry anymore." summoning what strength he had, he joined Yuki on the floor, kneeling, he took Eiri and guided his head on his lap and comfortingly he stroke Yuki's golden hair with loving touch, "Shh...it's alright."

Eiri couldn't take it anymore, sitting up, he reached down on the boy and kissed him, poouring all the boiling thoughts in his head, and all the passion they've developed for each other into that one kiss.

Shu-chan was sppechless, even from that kiss he regained a little strength...everything Eiri did gave him strength, that's why he managed to last as long as he had.

After a little while, he whispered,

"I don't have a lot...left. Yuki...Tohma will take care of you and...Mika-san promised she'd check in on you everyday. Hiro too, he promised me he'll be really nice to you from here on...so...so..."

It was too much to say all at once. How Shuichi's chest hurt hearing himself relinquish Eiri for others to take care of. He broke into a sob until Yuki wrapped Shuichi in his chest. Tight and secured.

"Yuki...it's dark..." Shu-chan whispered, seeing his lover become blurry all of a sudden.

Yuki held on to him tighter, "Shuichi, stay longer. For me...just for me." his tears fell on Shuichu's pale, sickly, cheeks, "Damn it you moron...I was suppose to die first. I did all the smoking and the drinking...I had you beat...I had--"

"You're so pretty..."

"Stop that..."

Shuichi couldn't see very well, but all of a sudden he saw Yuki's face clearer than anything in his life. Yuki's brow wrinkled in agony and pain, his eyes sparkling with great plea for him not to go...he listened to Eiri's soft voice,

"I wanted to die first...I wanted to be the one to wait for you. You moron, you just have to win in everything...Shuichi, please let me die. I've been complete for five years with you by me, how do you expect me to continue with a part of me broken off?" he pulled the boy closer, "I don't want to be alone. I don't want you to wait for me, I want to be there the next time you open your eyes. I want to be standing in front of you so that I can call you brat."

It seemed Shuichi have succumbed to such words. He did want to see Yuki, strong and tall standing like the pillar of light to the dark place he caught a glimpse of where he was going.

But Shuichi was scared...what if Yuki didn't want to be in such a place where all he can see is Shuichi? It's selfish to tell Yuki to leave his life when he as so much more to live for...

He breathed on Yuki's chest, brushing all the sorrowful subject aside, "Yuki...tell me a story. Please."

"Which one?"

"I love them all...you pick. As long as I can still hear your voice...I want to hear you tell me your own stories."

Filled with sudden inspiration and compassion, Eiri lifted both themselves and laid snug on the black settee. He kissed Shuichi's lips gently and pulled away saying,

"It's Gravitation' that's what I called that force the brought us one night...there was nothing inspiring me that one particular night, and as I sat in my study room, I felt a soft, irritating nag in the back of my head. It was a subtle voice that urged me to get up and leave my lonely abode.  
There was a pathway that was rarely used by anyone near my home and unknowingly my mind guided me to it, rounding corners and going up the street, I reached the walkway in time to see a paper hover to me and land before my feet, and as I stared down at it, I got the feeling that it begged to be read. Handling the paper with only my thumb and index finger, I read the words once, maybe twice before a strange boy, whose attire I have never encountered any time in my life. His orange overcoat wasn't the only thing strange. His hair was seemingly demented as well...I stared at the pink haired brat and knew in an instant that he wrote the crude words that I read on the paper.  
'Zero talent' were my first words to him, knowing that it would piss him off. What can he do? I could tell from his girly figure that I was clearly more dominant than him should a fight break and I was colder and I was everything he wasn't."

Eiri paused to smile when Shuichi let out a giggle.

"But what I didn't know about him," Eiri continued, "about the hideous pink haired, girl-like boy, a boy who didn't know how to make proper lyrics, a child with no experience in bed...would become my lover who was going rebuild the shattered foundation of my life with a stronger support called love. Something I never truly wanted until that boy shouted,  
'I'm home."

Shuichi rested quietly against the man's chest. How happy he was to hear the full recount of his meeting with Yuki...through Yuki's perspective. It was a nice way to fall asleep to Yuki's lulling whispers of passionate words, yet Shindo clung unto consciousness knowing that very soon, he would not be able to open his eyes and see his lover anymore. He could feel himself draw dep towards an incredibly dark place.  
Please God...he begged silently, Just...not yet.

Yuki kept talking and talking until he reached the part when they were just in the kitchen. Whispering on, "I took Shuichi for granted my whole life, but now that he was going, I want to return my thanks to him, I want to accompany him out of this life, together just as we've always been for this five years."

Silence.

"Yuki?"

"Mm?"

"Do I...belong to you?"

"Heart, Body and Mind." Yuki replied, and he felt like a hammer pounded on the back of his neck as Shuichi began to sniff softly,

"And you?"

Yuki kissed him, "I belong to Shuichi Shindo. For the rest of eternity."

Shuichi's eyes began to close and the little life that's been granted to him began to snuff out, "Yuki...I'll miss you so much...so much..." he closed his eyes completely, "Thank you for being with me...all this time, you've made me so happy...I-" Shuichi kissed Yuki on the lips, "I love you more than anything in the world...and I'll do anything...to...make you...you-h...happy."

Yuki looked at the boy in his arms, his face scrunching, "Then don't die-Shuichi!" he shook his lover's limp body, "Shui...chi..."

Eiri kept his hold on his small lover tight, even after knowing that he won't return. Yuki knew he just wasn't sleeping now...he knew because he felt more than half of his life break away so suddenly. It was like jumping in cold water never to resurfaced.

Now it was Eiri's turn...he glanced at the knife on the kitchen floor.

A-N: I really wanted everyone to read this piece because it's true love. Haha, I'm still crying right down to the last words...anyways, if people liked it, please review and tell me how else to be better in writing. If I get inspiring reviews I may give you guys the second one...trust me, the second one is a real killer. Thanks for reading.


End file.
